User blog:DanielGreenpulser/The Legacy of "Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures", the Story of Neutrality
Preamble My name is Daniel Kryze Greenpulser. I am the adopted son of the once Duchess of New Mandalore, Satine Kryze. I was the Leader of a Neutral Government within Clone Wars Adventures. It went under multiple reorganizations and name changes so I can't give you a definite name of said government (out of nostalgic purposes, I'll probably accidentally refer to it as the Parliament from time to time). What I can do is tell you the story of my government, from its start to its finish. It is an interesting tale I can promise you. We started out as an ambitious, self proclaimed peace loving people, and ended up less than that of a democratic government in which we claimed and were left with less than a working council and a power hungry, militaristic society. I will willingly recognize that in the end, the Government's ideals diminished from Neutrality, peace and Tranquility, to self preservation, self-service, and its major interest was itself and no one else. This is the tale of my people, my constituents, my friends, my allies, and my enemies. Note that multiple parts of the story are fiction mostly for the purpose of helping the story flow better. Prologue: A Pacifistic Soldier During the Occupation of New Mandalore by the Republic, I had set out to plea before the Republic Senate to have them recall the Military Action taken against my people. To my dismay, as I stood in the Middle of the Senate in a repulsorcraft, they responded in silence, convinced that Mandalore was harbouring Separatists. Alone and defeated, the Jedi gave me refuge. As I arrived at their temple after my pointless speech to the Senate, I had bumped into a recruiter for a neutral faction, known as the Pure Clan. As a heavy advocate for neutrality, I decided to support their cause, since I had no home to return to. After I was recruited I met with Sarah Wolf555 and Flame Blackburst, siblings, and Leaders of the Clan. We were told that the Pure Clan's sole purpose was peace. We lived for peace, and we died for peace. It was a worthy cause. I remember when we met the one group that was against our sole goal for peace. The Shadow Clan. Our opposite, our enemy. We warred with them for one reason, they were chaos, we were peace. We clashed purely because we stood in each other's way. Our battles were intense, but sometimes ridiculous. (Most battles would usually end with someone bringing out an astromech resulting in us dancing) But I remember their leader. Elizabeth Fire. Sarah's rival and enemy. They had fought her on multiple occasions (I say they because I was a terrible fighter, since pacifism was one of my core values at the time). Eventually, the Shadow Clan disappeared from the galaxy. We didn't defeat them, but we weakened them and they weakened us. We never heard from them for quite a while. We accepted their inactivity as our era of peace. During this peace, I sat down and talked with the Esteemed Leaders of our Clan. I told them my story and told them of my lack of the ability to shoot straight or to swing a lightsaber properly. I proposed of forming a legislative body for our people and our benefit. It needed to be recognized that we can't have every member of our Clan as a fighter, as a soldier. They approved of my plans for a Senate, and with that, I formed my very first Senate. The Original Government in which the rest of its successors were based off of. The Pure Clan Senate. The bastion of Peace and Progress for the Pure Clan. After its establishment, we grew. Representatives from all over the Galaxy came to us supporting our goals and became part of the Clan Government. The Clan gained Allies, Territories, Soldiers, Senators, and Planets. I'm proud to say along the way, I met a lot of new people. Some of these Representatives became close friends of mine. Some of them stayed until the end, and some of them left along the way. And this is their story. END PROLOGUE. NEXT: Chapter 1: A Growing Strength, and a Growing Evil Category:Blog posts